1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of a liquid crystal display apparatus, more particularly, relates to an array substrate, a method for producing the array substrate, and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a rapid development of a technology of a liquid crystal display, it becomes a new star of current industry and a highlight of economic development. Currently, in the technology of the liquid crystal display, there is an active demand on a liquid crystal display with a wide angle of view, a high picture quality, a quick response, and so on. At present, since a liquid crystal display having an advanced super dimension switch (ADS) mode, an in-plane switching (IPS) mode, or a vertical alignment-in-plane switching mode (VA-IPS) exhibits a wide angle of view, a high picture quality, a quick response, and other good performances, these liquid crystal display technologies are well adapted to be applied in various fields of dynamic imaging liquid crystal display.
The ADS mode is a core technology of a plane electric field wide angle of view, and the core technology can be described as follows. A multi dimensional electric field is formed by an electric field generated at edges of slit electrodes in the same layer and an electric field generated between a layer of slit electrodes and a layer of plate electrode, so that all orientations of liquid crystal molecules among the slit electrodes and above the slit electrodes in a liquid crystal cell are revolved, improving the operation efficiency of the liquid crystal and increasing the light transmittance. The use of ADS mode technology can achieve a high picture quality of a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), such as, a high resolution, a high transmittance, a low power consumption, a wide angle of view, a high aperture ratio, a low chromatic aberration, non-push Mura, and other advantages. For different applications, the ADS technology is developed into various modified technologies, such as, a high transmission I-ADS technology, a high aperture ratio H-ADS technology, a high resolution S-ADS technology, and so on.
FIG. 1 shows an ADS mode of display panel in prior arts. As shown in FIG. 1, the display panel comprises a color film substrate 10, an array substrate 20, and a liquid crystal molecule 30 between the color film substrate 10 and the array substrate 20. The array substrate 20 comprises a pixel electrode 200 disposed thereon, a common electrode 202 located above the pixel electrode 200 and electrically insulated from the pixel electrode 200 by an insulation layer 201, and an orientation film 203 disposed on the common electrode 202. Another orientation film 100 is disposed on a side of the color film substrate 10 contacting with the liquid crystal molecule 30.
Please be noted that the common electrode and the pixel electrode can be interchanged. In addition, the common electrode may be located above or below the pixel electrode. No matter which one of the common electrode and the pixel electrode is located above, the one of the common electrode and the pixel electrode which is located above is set as a slit electrode, and the other which is located below is set as a plate electrode or a slit electrode. In an exemplary embodiment, an orientation film is disposed on the common electrode of the array substrate.
The structure of the ADS mode of array substrate in prior arts gives rise to a phenomenon that residual direct current charges are left on the array substrate, and the residual direct current charges may cause a problem of an afterimage phenomenon on a displayed image. The reason resulted in the problem can be interpreted as follows.
Since some movable charges with positive and negative charges inevitably reside in the liquid crystal molecule, when a voltage is applied between the pixel electrode and the common electrode for displaying an image, these movable residual charges with positive and negative polarities each is moved toward a respective electrode of the common electrode or the pixel electrode having an opposite polarity, and accumulated on a surface of the orientation film. Because the common electrode contacts the orientation film, the residual charges having a polarity opposite to that of the common electrode are attached on the surface of the orientation film. As shown in FIG. 1, the residual positive charges 40 are attached on the surface of the orientation film. However, the pixel electrode is located below and isolated from the common electrode, therefore, the residual charges having a polarity opposite to that of the pixel electrode cannot be moved toward the pixel electrode and cannot be attached on the surface of the orientation film. As a result, the residual charges having a polarity opposite to that of the pixel electrode are remained on the surface of the liquid crystal molecule, and it is referred as a direct current residual phenomenon. When the applied voltage is removed entirely, the liquid crystal molecule offset an original orientation thereof due to the effect of the residual charges on the surface thereof. The direct current residual charges cause the problem of afterimage phenomenon on the displayed image, decreasing the display quality of the image.